A Rigged Justice System
Characters Featured Characters *Super Friends **Superman **Batman **Robin **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **Black Vulcan Villains *Donald Trump Other Characters *Hillary Clinton (Mentioned Only) *Paul Ryan (Mentioned Only) *Vladimir Putin (Mentioned Only) *Central Park Five (Mentioned Only) *Alec Baldwin (Mentioned Only) *Avengers (Mentioned Only) Locations *Alternate Earth (Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice) **United States of America ***Hall of Justice ***White House ***Trump's Wall (Mentioned Only) **Fortress of Solitude (Mentioned Only) Items *Lasso of Truth *Trouble Alert *Utility Belt **Bat-Belt *Trump's Laptop Story One day in the Hall of Justice, the Trouble Alert sounds as a call from the White House comes in on the Justice League Monitor. It's the newly elected president of the United States of America; Donald Trump. He tells the Superfriends how America isn't winning anymore, but he can fix it with their help. Batman tells him they can count on them. Trump continues by telling them that he doesn't have the time to sue every member of the dishonest media, so he tells Superman to lock up everyone outside of Breitbart in his Fortress of Solitude. Superman has a shocked expression on his face. Trump then tells the Superfriends that after that they have a big agenda planned and he shows them a list of things he wants done now that he's in office. He then notices Wonder Woman's expression and he asks her why she has a long face. He then asks her "You on the rag?" He then tells her he needs her to use her magic lasso for the extreme vetting of Muslims trying to enter the country. This angers the Amazon Princess, because he was asking for her help after he had previously groped her on her invisible jet. He then denies such a thing ever happened, and he told her that no one respects the Amazons as much as he does. He goes on to tell everyone that he doesn't have time for political correctness, telling her that sometimes frisking is necessary. He goes on to mention that it's especially necessary in black communities. This offends Black Vulcan and Robin even says "Holy alt right!" Aquaman then tries to politely explain to Trump that the Superfriends don't operate like that. This in turn causes Trump to make fun of Aquaman since he's an aquatic superhero that can't fly. Trump then tells the other Superfriends that they're all fired. Sometime later, Trump makes a post on internet social media outlet, stating how the Superfriends failed to make America great again. He then goes on to state that he will next be calling the Avengers, who he believes are "real heroes." Notes *This comic strip was part of the Sutton Impact strip series. *This comic strip was released in October 2016, which was one month before Donald Trump was elected the new president, and three months before he was officially inaugurated. Thus this comic predicted his presidency. *References: Flag; president; jail; deportation; rapist; Mexicans; monument; execution; waterboarding; fatty; vetting; rag; hellhole; inner cities. External Link *A Rigged Justice System at the Sutton Impact Studio Category:2016 Releases